


Crimson Lace | Sebastian Oneshots ( Stardew Valley )

by DarlingStarryEyes



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingStarryEyes/pseuds/DarlingStarryEyes
Summary: A collection of Sebastian oneshots to fuel your emo heartthats on the mcr reunion, luv <3Requests are open, please read my rules and requirements before submitting
Relationships: Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 44





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Send in your requests here so everything stay organized. I will decline every request commented on other chapters. Thank you.  
> Peep at me trying to be professional despite the work summary asjkjaskjas

Please request works here.

WILL DO  
\- OCs ( reference required )  
\- Self insert ( written reference required )  
\- Threesomes  
\- Foursomes ( max )  
\- Some Fetishes  
\- Most Kinks  
\- AUs  
\- Most harsh subjects in a past tense   
\- Anything wholesome  
\- LGBT  
\- Consentual Age Gaps

WILL NOT DO  
\- Foot/P*ss/Sh*t Fetishes  
\- Noncon / Rape ( I'm okay with CNC if you're wondering )  
\- Underage  
\- Incest  
\- Zoophilia  
\- Violence/Gore  
\- Graphic depictions of eating disorders ( past is fine )  
\- Domestic Violence

I can and will turn down any request that I am not comfortable writing. Users will be blocked if they cause problems because of this.


	2. Rainy Days | Male OC Fluff | Request*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Casey go frog catching.
> 
> Fluff + Developing Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rich text got fixed!!!  
> Thank you for the request!! I'm using one of my OCs for this one ( If you read my main sebby series, he'll be in the sequel I'm planning )  
> This is based on the new heart event.

It was a very regular thing for Casey to come over at this point. After being friends with Sebastian for a little over a year now, the family had grown to consider him part of the family. Demetrius had his suspicions, especially after Casey had come out to the family, but nevertheless, Casey was practically one of them. It was to the point where he had his own house key so he could come in and out as he pleased. This was one of those times.

The dripping sound of raindrops on the oddly high window startled the boys, who were playing video games in Sebastian's basement. He was quick to discard his controller and reach as high as he could in order to open the window just a crack. Casey sat on the bed, looking up as his friend struggled to reach. Being the 6'2 man he was, he just chuckled at the shorter one of the two and stood up to help him. 

"Explain to me why you're opening your window when it's pouring rain outside?" Casey asked as he cracked it open. Sebastian climbed down onto the floor with his arms crossed, mentally embarrassed for needing the help, "Your room's gonna get wet, especially your bed."  
  
"That's why I only crack it." Sebastian explained as he traveled to the other side of the room, "And for the record, I like the smell of rain. Opening it for a little bit makes my room smell like it, plus it gets aired out."  
  
"Fair enough." Casey replied as he also jumped down from the bed. He swiftly paused their game, which they had left running up until this point, and looked to Sebastian. The emo boy was currently slipping on a pair of off-brand Docs that he had gotten from Casey for the Feast of a Winter Star last year. Casey got the message and began to follow suit, putting on his working boots, "I'm assuming that we're going outside?"   
  
"Duh." Seb winked and exited his room a bit too quickly. He mentally hit himself for winking as he went upstairs. Demetrius was already in his lab, so the two boys left without notice, which they both appreciated. The thought of even being lectured by Demetrius for being in a closed room together mentally drained them.

As soon as they got outside, a bright smile was brought to Sebastian's face as he took a deep breath of the crisp air around him. A content sigh left his mouth as he gazed upon the horizon. Dark clouds filled the sky and not a single person was in sight. It was breathtaking to him, almost as if he was brought into a perfect world. Just him, the rain, and Casey. 

He let the thought leave his mind as he forced Casey to follow him to the lake near his home. They went to the small lounge area Robin had made for Sebastian, a log bench and table paired with a large umbrella next to his smoking spot, and sat down, admiring the view of the rain splattering against the water. Seb's eyes stretched along the lake, taking in every piece of it, up until he noticed a small, green blob against the rocks. A mischievous smile took over his face as he looked to Casey, who was playing with the small puddle on the table. 

"Hey, wanna know what I realized I've never taught you?" Sebastian asked, nudging his shoulder before quickly bringing it back to his lap. Casey's head popped up and a look of dread painted his face. 

"Please don't give me another lecture on motorcycles, my brain cannot handle it," Casey pleaded, giving him a look of discomfort. Sebastian laughed at him briefly before shaking his head and standing up from the bench.

"No, but remind me to do that again sometime soon," He laughed as he kicked a nearby bucket onto its side. He rolled it closer to him before picking it up and setting it onto the table, "You're learning how to catch frogs."

"Oh boy, what have I ever done without your wonderful lessons," Casey joked as he also stood up. He didn't care much for catching frogs, but he liked to see Sebastian happy, so he always went along with the teachings, "What do we need?"  
  
"You got a flashlight on you?" He asked, to which Casey nodded and brought out the flashlight he kept on his keychain, "Perfect. I'm gonna need you too go on the left side of that rock and point the light at the frog, got it?"

Casey nodded once more and did as he was told. He crouched down once he neared the rock that the frog rested upon and turned on his flashlight. The frog immediately perked up and stared right at it. Not knowing what to do from there, Casey looked over at his companion, who he saw poking holes into the thin bucket. Casey continued to observe what he was doing and watched as Sebastian snuck towards the frog, who was still staring at the light. Before he knew it, Sebastian scooped the frog into the bucket and used a large leaf to cover it up.

Casey turned off his flashlight and walked towards Sebastian, who was staring wide-eyed into the bucket. He ushered Casey to do the same, which he did obediently, "It's a girl, you can tell by how small her head is."

After a bit of time, the boys decided to release the frog back to the lake. They put the bucket on its side and let the frog leave on her own. They returned to the bench and watched as the frog went back to the rocks and basked in the rain, just like what they were doing.

"Lets get a pet frog one day," Casey joked, putting his chin on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the boy and just laughed.

"You already planning on having a frog with me? Take me out to dinner first," He laughed, digging in his pocket for a cigarette. Once he fished one out, he grabbed a lighter and put the stick in the corner of his mouth, "We can get a frog, but I get weekdays and you get weekends."

"I was planning on keeping the frog year round. How about you get holidays?" Casey continued the joke, poking the other boys cheek. He rolled his eyes and lit his cigarette, nodding as he sucked in a bit of the smoke.

"Fine, but only because you have the money to get him a good container." Casey fist bumped the air at that, smiling brightly up at his friend.

He gave the other boy a quick peck on the cheek and moved away from his shoulder. It was almost a bit too quick for him, but seeing the bright red flush painted on Sebastian's face made it worth the pain. His lips tingled just a little bit, but he didn't know if that was from the growing stubble that Seb had or if it was him getting embarrassed. 

Sebastian, on the other hand. His cheek burned as he felt the blood rise to it. He brought his hand up to hold it, thinking that maybe that would stop the painful feeling. When it didn't he removed his hand and let go of the smoke that he was holding in. Sebastian quickly moved his head to look at Casey, who had a big, cocky smile on his face. He was flashing his pearly whites at the boy and Sebastian had a feeling that he knew exactly what he did to him. He opened his mouth for just a moment, only to get interrupted before he could even start.

"No lips until that smoke is completely off of your breath. I don't want that shit in my mouth," Casey teased, winking at the boy next to him as he rested his back against the edge of the table behind them. Sebastian swiftly turned his head away and nodded, putting out his partly smoked cigarette out on the side of the table, "Don't get too excited, you gotta brush your teeth and drink some water before I even think about it."

"I hate you," Sebastian spoke with a shaky voice, standing up from the bench. He began to walk towards the house, not looking to see if Casey was even following.

"You love me!" The other boy called out, watching him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge it too harshly, I've been MIA for a few months. I just moved AGAIN, but this time it's long-term! I'll be getting to the rest to the requests soon! <3


End file.
